The present invention relates to cleaning ducts, for example ducts forming part of heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems.
In a typical commercial or residential structure, a HVAC system includes heating and air conditioning units located in a machinery room with ventilating ducts extending to individual spaces throughout the structure. The HVAC system includes air filters to remove dirt entrained in the air stream entering and circulating throughout the system. Nonetheless, dirt and soot do enter the system even if only in small quantities and in time accumulates on the interior surfaces of the ventilating ducts requiring periodic cleaning.
The present invention provides a new and improved method and apparatus for duct cleaning and overcomes the limitations of existing techniques.